


Лучший

by Doc_Rebecca



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Situational Humiliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rebecca/pseuds/Doc_Rebecca
Summary: Драма, ангст, дарк-фик, AU с учётом некоторых моментов первого трейлера ГВ. Фик написан до выхода фильма "Captain America: Civil War". Предупреждения: дарк!Баки,  смерть второстепенного персонажа, последствия насильственного изменения сознания и травматического повреждения мозга, деструктивное поведение, физическое и психоэмоциональное насилие, унижение, натурализм, даб-кон, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, фистинг, упоминание телесных повреждений, упоминание пыток, суицидальная попытка с помощью другого лица





	Лучший

_Wake up, say good morning to  
That sleepy person lying next to you.  
If there's no one there then there's no one there  
But at least the war is over._

Stars «In Our Bedroom After The War»

  
  
**1.**  
  
Глупо как вышло.  
  
Зачем, зачем он схватил щит? Надо было Стиви перекинуть, уж он бы… Но так хотелось. А потом свист, грохот, удар, спиной приложило так, что и дух вон, и щит этот чёртов выбило из руки, а руку, кажется, из сустава. Она как чужая теперь. Или будто её и вовсе нет. Но в поручень он вцепился всё же, уже не поймёшь — как. Повезло. Повезло ли?  
  
Состав подпрыгивает на рельсах, колёса стучат, и зубы постукивают им в такт. Холодно. И ветер, зараза, ледяной, раскачивает, бьёт по лицу, по спине, в бока толкает. Как на крыше Рокфеллер-Центра — Ник, приятель, мойщиком там работал, взял однажды с собой, и удивительно было смотреть на город с такой огромной высоты, на башни, чёрные полосы улиц, серо-стальную океанскую воду со всех сторон… А здесь никакой воды нет. Горы, снег слепит, морозный воздух щиплет глаза, ущелье разинулось, как пасть акулья, словно бы ждёт… Сейчас дождётся.  
  
— Баки!..  
  
Стив орёт. Орёт и лезет — вот куда лезет, балбес, а? В глазах уже мутно, лица его не разглядеть, одно синее пятно ползёт по серому. Зачем?  
  
— Держись!!!  
  
Мутное, всё мутное. Голова кружится, поручень ходит ходуном, дребезжат заклёпки — не выдержат они его веса, точно не выдержат. А Стив лезет, осторожно перебирает ногами, тянется. Надо передвинуть руки, поближе к нему подобраться, попробовать хотя бы. А ветер гудит, ноет, словно бы в уши шепчет: _зачем схватил щит, зачем, не для коровы это седло…_ Муть вдруг рассеивается, словно бы её тем ветром и унесло, и всё теперь словно по ранжиру расставлено, так понятно, так ясно. Так пусто.  
  
Он же всегда был — лучший. Самый лучший. Первый.  
  
Отец с матерью души не чаяли. Братишки в рот смотрели. У ребят с улицы всегда верховодил. В школе тоже — может, в ученье особых звезд с неба и не хватал, но старый мистер Хобс хвалил всегда, и похвальный лист за правописание мать до сих пор в сундучке прячет — вместе с атласным лифом от своего венчального платья, отцовской медалью и тремя крестильными чепчиками. И девчонки все были его — да и с парнями бывало. Почему нет? Раз охочий до этого дела попался, отказаться просто грех. Мэг и Дженни — фабричные, руки шершавые, цыпки ланолином мазали, но весёлые и заводные, Сэм — продавец из кондитерской на Пятьдесят девятой, задница такая, что лучше и не найдёшь, пышечка Делла — секретарша из конторы, вылитая Мэй Уэст, кружева на комбинации в три пальца шириной…  
  
И Стиви.  
  
Дружки уличные посмеивались. Зачем он тебе, Джей? Чего ты тащишь его всюду, с ним ни выпить по-человечески, ни подраться — хлипкий, как комар. Джеем приятели звали, дома — Джимми, девчонки — Джейми или «красавчик Барнс»… И только Стиви называл его «Баки». Он один — а если б кому другому вздумалось, всё равно бы так не звучало, как у него. Потому что таких, как он, больше и не было. Мышонок. Маленький, худой, блестящие глаза, острый нос. С виду — пальцем его перешибёшь, но нрав такой, что держись только, а уж душа… Странно было так думать. Страшно даже: Джеймс, может, и лучший, но простой парень, а мысли эти — не такие они были какие-то. Не для его головы. Он их быстренько прогонял подальше и просто был со Стиви рядом. По зубам надавать, если напрашивается кто, лишний кусок подсунуть, ключ вот найти — этот растяпа вечно забывал, куда его сам же и спрятал… И уйти на войну со спокойным сердцем: Стиви останется здесь, целым останется, а я к нему вернусь. Я же лучший. И всё будет по-прежнему.  
  
Но оказалось вдруг, что ни черта он не лучший.  
  
Один из многих. Стреляет как все, бежит как все. Письма домой строчит, консервы от Красного Креста на пяток сигарет меняет, после первого рукопашного за палаткой блевал, триппер словил и на спринцевания бегал... И вонь окопная в него, как во всех, въелась. И когда Сто Седьмой Пехотный угодил в мясорубку, и Джеймса уложили, как цыплёнка, на разделочный стол, в голове у него вертелось две мысли: «мне кранты, но даже не страшно почему-то», и «слава богу, что Стиви тут нет». Окажись он рядом, Джеймс, наверное, не выдержал бы. А так — перетерпит. _Сержант 3-2-5-7 Барнс_ — и ничего больше. Скоро всё кончится.  
  
Ничего не кончилось. Стиви, будто герой из сраного комикса, появился рядом — но это был уже не Стиви.  
  
Стивен Роджерс. Капитан Америка. Здоровенный, на полголовы выше Джеймса. Морда — застрелись. Железные прутья как ветки гнёт, щитом своим махнёт, и наци в штабеля укладываются. И тащит Джеймса за собой, на себе, ни одышки, ни кашля, и взгляд стальной, и никаких тебе больше потерянных ключей — зачем ему, любую дверь вынесет одним ударом… Потом, когда они выбрались, дошли наконец-то, усталость была такая, что у Джеймса кружилась голова и горчило во рту, но он первым заорал: «Да здравствует Капитан Америка!». И все вокруг подхватили, и шапки летели вверх, и капитан — _Стиви_ — повернулся, к Джеймсу повернулся, не к кому-нибудь. И было так правильно, так хорошо ответить ему улыбкой, но через секунду улыбку эту словно кто-то ластиком стёр. Одна горечь на губах и осталась.  
  
И ещё там была эта. Сука английская.  
  
Красивая, ничего не скажешь. Причёска под Бетти Дэвис, карминовые губы, фигурка — всё при ней. И Стиви смотрел на неё, как на монпансье в цветной жестянке. А она — на него. Джеймс чувствовал — шкурой, нутром — как им хочется, чтобы он убрался куда подальше, оставил их вдвоём, но стоял, упрямо стоял, болтал, собственного голоса не слыша… Он отчаянно, безумно хотел вернуть себе — себя. Такого, каким был прежде. Чтобы эта Картер, которая даже не была ему нужна, отлипла от Стива, чтобы Стив был рядом, чтобы их стало как раньше — только двое. И понимал: поздно. Ушёл его поезд на Чаттанугу, только фонариком издали подмигнул. И никакие Коммандос, никакое «плечом к плечу бить врага», никакая общая палатка и ночные разговоры этого не изменят. Даже «Баки» теперь звучало по-другому.  
  
— …Руку! Руку давай!!!  
  
Что за чёрт? Джеймс механически тянет руку. Вроде пара секунд прошла, а он успел столько надумать, навспоминать… правду говорят: вся жизнь перед глазами промелькнула. Поручень под пальцами изувеченной руки вибрирует, как живой. И всё по-прежнему ясно, пусто. Пустота вокруг, пустота внутри. Он — ничто, пустой и разбитый. Стиви мог бы склеить его, наполнить заново. Но Стиви больше нет.  
  
…Крепления, наконец, не выдерживают, и поручень с лязгом и грохотом отваливается к чёртовой матери. Но за мгновение до этого Джеймс Барнс успевает сделать то, что казалось единственно правильным с той самой секунды, когда он вылетел из дыры в вагонной стене и вцепился в первое, что попалось под руку.  
  
Он разжимает пальцы.  
  


*** * ***

  
— Что это?  
  
— Шаурма. Предвосхищая твой следующий вопрос — просто мясо в лепёшке и немного овощей. Это вкусно. Тебе должно понравиться. Кстати, возможно, ты такое уже ел, и вспомнишь…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет — в смысле «не ел» или нет — в смысле «не вспомнишь»?  
  
— Нет в смысле «заткнись».  
  
Человек напротив послушно закрывает рот. Джеймс знает, что это даётся ему с трудом — он не привык к подчинению — вообще ни к какому. Но он учится. Джеймс — Зимний Солдат — обладает солидным опытом, и пусть прежде подчиняться доводилось ему самому, это нисколько не мешает. Даже лучше. Он очень хорошо помнит, каково это — быть с другой стороны.  
  
— Хочу пить.  
  
Человек протягивает стакан чая со льдом. Молча — говорить ему пока не разрешали. В комнате — в мастерской — нет окон, и Джеймсу это нравится. Безопасность. Ему многое здесь нравится. Тишина. Желтоватый свет лампы — там, где он привык находиться раньше, от люминесцентных светильников воспалялись глаза. Удобная и мягкая койка в углу. Компьютер, по которому Джеймс смотрит новости. Еда, которую приносит человек. И сам человек тоже — но не целиком. Лишь кое-что в нём. Его послушное молчание. Движения — есть такое слово, Джеймс недавно вспомнил — «грациозные». У человека они именно таковы. Полные губы. Красивые тёмные глаза. Даже бородка — она ему идёт. Но лучше всего — выражение лица. Ищущее. Ждущее.  
  
У человека есть имя. Но Джеймс никогда не называет его. Есть, разумеется, и фамилия — когда-то такую же носили два объекта, подлежавшие устранению посредством операции, выполненной Зимним Солдатом. Операция прошла без эксцессов. Человек знает это, и Джеймс знает, что он в курсе. Поэтому фамилию иногда всё-таки произносит. Ему нравится звучание.  
  
Белый соус капает на подбородок. Джеймс смахивает его бионической рукой, вытирает её о штаны. Человек еле заметно морщится. Джеймс смотрит на него в упор — брезгливая гримаса тотчас исчезает, и появляется страх, который так легко различить по дрожи ноздрей, по пульсации зрачков. У Джеймса отличное зрение. Он вытряхивает остатки соуса на свои мягкие домашние штаны. Вот, ещё одна вещь, что ему нравится. Удобная одежда.  
  
— Раздевайся.  
  
Красивое тело — его вид по-прежнему доставляет удовольствие, хотя Джеймс разглядывает его далеко не в первый раз. Хорошие мышцы, длинные ноги, широкая грудь. Кожа, смуглая, как у итальяшки, в свете ламп кажется золотистой. Очень подходит к тёмным волосам и глазам.  
  
— На колени. Убери грязь. Языком.  
  
Если скривится опять, то получит по лицу. Аккуратно — Джеймс умеет соизмерять силу, а человеку слишком часто приходится бывать на людях, чтобы повреждения не вызвали вопросов. Однажды Джеймс рассёк ему скулу бионической рукой, и потом видел через камеру внешнего наблюдения, как худая рыжая девчонка пытается выяснить у человека, что случилось. Но тот держался молодцом, и девчонка отстала. Кажется, даже испугалась. Это не страшно — в мастерскую она всё равно не сможет попасть, ей неизвестен новый код доступа. Его знает только человек. И Джеймс тоже, но он им не пользуется. Выходить наверх нельзя — слишком опасно. По крайней мере, пока.  
  
Человек стоит на коленях между раздвинутых ног Джеймса. Он нагибается — медленно, но послушно. Скользит по синей ткани самым кончиком языка. Джеймс накрывает ладонью затылок человека. Металлические пальцы не давят, лишь осторожно подталкивают, но человек уже научился правильно реагировать. Он торопливо высовывает язык и теперь слизывает соус старательно, как голодный кот — сливки. Белые пятна исчезают, на их месте синяя ткань становится влажной от слюны, темнеет. Джеймс перебирает кудрявые волосы — иногда несколько волосинок застревает в стыках пластин, и тогда он дёргает. Человеку больно, но он молчит.  
  
— Хорошо. Дальше.  
  
Человек понимает, чего от него хотят. Джеймс откидывается назад, приподнимает бёдра, и человек осторожно стягивает с него штаны. Губы сухие, чуть припухшие. Через несколько минут они распухнут гораздо сильнее. Джеймс подносит ко рту человека стакан с остатками своего питья.  
  
— Освежись.  
  
Человек жадно пьёт, потом вновь склоняется к паху Джеймса. Рот нежный, прохладный после чая, но скоро теплеет, и слюны опять много. Это приятно. Смутно вспоминается какое-то имя, Делла вроде бы, неумелое чмоканье, то, как она полезла целоваться после всего… Дура. У этого получается просто не в пример лучше. Впрочем, у него и опыт больше. Мягкий подвижный язык ласкает, щекочет, умело танцует по уздечке. Джеймс подаётся вперёд, человек давится, судорожно дышит носом, его горло ритмично вздрагивает. Бородка уже вся мокрая от слюны. Глаза блестят, дрожат длинные ресницы. Как у женщины, даже красивее. Джеймс вновь откидывается назад, сгибает колено и упирается ступнёй в край койки.  
  
— Давай.  
  
Горячий язык скользит по промежности, ощущения просто волшебные — и лёгкая щекотка, и тягучее удовольствие. Секундная пауза — Джеймс угрожающе поднимает руку — и язык устремляется туда, где его ждут. Мягкие толчки прямо в дырку, тщательное вылизывание. Смутный звук, тотчас угасший — застонал или сблевать собрался? Второе, скорее всего: Джеймс принимал душ только вчера. Он не любит воду. Даже горячую. После обнуления Зимнего Солдата всегда подвергали санобработке.  
  
— Хватит. Заканчивай.  
  
Снова смутный звук — на этот раз явно вздох облегчения — и человек послушно возвращается к члену Джеймса. Сосёт, как младенец материнскую грудь. Поясницу покалывает, яйца поджимаются от удовольствия. Джеймс сжимает кулаки и стонет. Его семя выплёскивается в чужую глотку.  
  
— Хорошо. Теперь дрочи.  
  
Человек слушается. Член у него вялый, но когда Джеймс, нагнувшись, сжимает плечо человека и наклоняется к самому его лицу, дело идёт на лад. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза — серые в тёмно-карие, почти чёрные сейчас. Зрачки у человека расширяются. Глаза влажно блестят, ресницы снова подрагивают, с них скатываются крохотные капли — Джеймс знает, что это не настоящий плач, просто слишком глубоко вставляли в глотку, вот слёзы и потекли. Человек никогда не плачет — ни от стыда, ни от боли, ни от горя. Но Джеймс не теряет надежды. Он убирает руку с плеча, гладит щеку. Жаль, что металлические пальцы не ощущают ни тепла, ни влаги, но живую он использует редко. Она не для этого человека. Она для того, кого больше нет.  
  
— Ну?  
  
Человек кончает с задушенным стоном. Семя брызгает ему на живот. Джеймсу нравится запах.  
  
— Молодец, — шепчет он, наклоняясь так, что чувствует губами чужие, сумасшедше быстрые вдохи. И через пару этих вдохов добавляет:  
  
  
— Но ты всё равно убил его, Старк.  
  
  
 **2.**  
  
— Две цели, шестой уровень, — говорит Александр Пирс. — Устрани их.   
  
А Зимний Солдат слышит: «Ты — самый лучший».  
  
И это правда. Он безупречен. Идеальный разведчик. Идеальный боец. Идеальный ликвидатор. Его существование улучшает мир. Он — центральный персонаж, все остальные — статисты. Время течёт, омывает его, как подогретый физиологический раствор после извлечения из криокамеры — одна за другой появляются и исчезают новые цели; меняются города, улицы, машины, длина женских юбок и ширина мужских брюк; меняются лица тех, кто должен следить за тем, чтобы он получал всё необходимое — и только он сам остаётся неизменным. Он — Зимний Солдат. Он совершенен. Его потребности минимальны, действия безукоризненны, существование строго циклично: пробуждение-миссия-сон, пробуждение-миссия-сон. Этот чёткий ритм привычен и приятен… пока однажды не сбивается.  
  
— Человек на мосту… — говорит Зимний Солдат. — Кто это?  
  
И видит страх на помятом старческом лице Пирса. Промелькнувший так быстро, почти незаметно, исчезнувший, как кончик крысиного хвоста в норе… откуда это взялось? Крысы. Мерзкие твари. Портят еду, прогрызают в стенах дыры, которые надо заделать, но сперва кинуть внутрь побольше острых бутылочных осколков… А это откуда? Откуда все, что пронеслось в голове несколько минут назад: грохот поезда, полёт в пустоту, «сержант Барнс», «процедура уже началась»? Откуда тот внезапный приступ ярости? И почему он продолжает говорить, хотя точно знает, что это ошибка? Ведь Пирс им недоволен, и это плохо… Стоп. Почему он знает, что за недовольством Пирса последует боль? Он же безупречен. И всегда был.  
  
— Твоя работа — дар всей планете. Ты изменил этот век…  
  
«Ты — лучший» хочет услышать Зимний Солдат в голосе Пирса — но не может. Вместо этого он вновь открывает рот и, ещё не договорив, понимает, что испортил всё окончательно. «Обнулите его» — сердце замирает, в животе становится холодно. Теперь он точно знает, что такое уже случалось. Сейчас будет больно, очень больно. Сколько раз они проделывали с ним это? Сколько раз он нарушал ритм?  
  
Металлические лапы сдавливают череп. На шее выступает пот, а скопившийся в животе холод стекает куда-то под лобок, режет, давит и выливается наружу струйкой жидкости. Он что, обмочился?.. Стыд. Страх. Отчаяние. Он задыхается от обилия непривычных эмоций и настолько потерян в них, что почти рад обрушившейся на него боли — пусть терзает, пусть заставляет орать, зато заглушает всё остальное. Но, прежде чем утонуть в этой боли, Зимний Солдат вспоминает лицо человека на мосту. Сейчас оно кажется тоньше, моложе. Ко лбу прилипла прядь светлых волос, розовые пятна на щеках, губы приоткрыты, а глаза, ох, эти глаза, про такие говорят — в самую душу смотрят…  
  
Тот человек называл его «Баки».  
  
  
  
— …Баки! Мы всю жизнь знакомы.  
  
Цель ведёт себя странно. Непривычно. Нерационально. Не пытается бежать, не проявляет страха, не умоляет сохранить ей жизнь, ничего не предлагает взамен. Более того — прекращает сопротивление, хотя всё ещё способна его оказать. Цель смотрит в глаза. Говорит. Кричит. Старается в чём-то убедить, называет имя, которое вызывает у Зимнего Солдата приступ непонятной ярости. А потом снимает шлем, открывая лицо, перепачканное кровью — и произносит неожиданное, немыслимое:  
  
— Я не стану с тобой драться. Ты мой друг.  
  
Грохочет по переборкам брошенный щит, и этот грохот отзывается эхом воспоминаний: узкий, как крысиный лаз, проём между домами, вонючая крышка мусорного бака в тонких руках, отчаянные глаза, разбитые губы… Новый приступ ярости. «Ты моя Цель!» — кричит Солдат, напуганный словом, которое никогда ни от кого не слышал. Кричит не Цели — себе. Металлический кулак раз за разом вбивается в запрокинутое лицо, и нельзя, нельзя, запрещено останавливаться, он же должен, он выполняет задание, он безупречен!.. А Цель смотрит на Солдата глазами, невозможную чистоту которых не замутнила даже боль, хрипит: « Я с тобой до конца», — и Солдат вдруг слышит в этом хрипе: «Ты лучший».  
  
…Берег топкий, обзор перекрывают густые заросли, издалека слышен вой полицейских машин. Солдат — нет, уже не Солдат, тот поражал Цели без промаха, а он уже кто-то другой, безымянный и самому себе непонятный — выволакивает из воды тяжелое тело. Надо немедленно уходить, но он позволяет себе пару секунд задержки и смотрит в бледное лицо. Почему он услышал то, что услышал, сделал то, что сделал? Правда ли, что когда-то в его прошлом это лицо было другим, эти глаза смотрели на него с обожанием? Наверное, можно остаться и узнать. Пальцы цепляются за чужое плечо, как за последнюю надежду, но черты лежащего неподвижны, глаза закрыты, и дыхания почти нет. Он всё-таки убил его? Убил себя лучшего… Нет. Он не хочет этого знать. Остаётся одно: уйти, самому найти ответы на все вопросы, — и человек без имени и Цели делает то, что вынужден.  
  
Он разжимает пальцы.  
  


*** * ***

  
  
В мастерской пахнет мясной подливкой и разогретым припоем. Джеймс по оставшейся с детства привычке вытирает тарелку куском хлеба и лениво рассматривает Старка — тот поодаль опять гремит своими железками. Хмурит брови, щурится, поправляет лампу. Странно, но в круге яркого света его лицо выглядит почти как прежде — Джеймсу довелось видеть его таким лишь на мониторе и экране телевизора. Сосредоточенный взгляд блестящих глаз, тень улыбки на губах, свежая кожа. Старк вертит в руках металлическую пластину, усеянную крошечными пупырышками. Джеймсу плевать, что это — но вот проклятый, увлечённо-счастливый вид Старка его бесит. Какого дьявола!  
  
Старк, не отрываясь от своей поделки, шарит рукой в кучке инструментов. Задевает и сталкивает на пол надфиль, вздрагивает, тихо чертыхается, спрыгивает со стула. Когда он нагибается, Джеймса будто вихрем срывает с койки — бесшумно метнувшись к Старку, он хватает того за плечо металлическими пальцами. Старк, который в тому времени успел выпрямиться, замирает. В одной руке у него надфиль, в другой — его драгоценная пластинка. Обе руки ощутимо дрожат.  
  
— Встань. Как был, — говорит Джеймс.  
  
Старк понимает. Его дыхание становится частым, сжатое пальцами Джеймса плечо мелко трясётся, под смуглой кожей шеи пульсирует жилка. Кажется, он сейчас отпрыгнет в сторону, и тогда Джеймс точно сломает ему… нет. Старк набирает воздуху в грудь. Потом медленно наклоняется.  
  
Бионическая рука разрывает ткань его штанов легко, как бумагу. Белья Старк давно уже не носит — бессмысленно. Джеймс проводит ладонью по гладкому смуглому заду, стискивает поджатые от страха яйца. Старк не двигается, но дышать начинает ещё быстрее. Джеймс видит, как его шея покрывается гусиной кожей, как выступает на загривке мельчайшая роса пота — и ощущает знакомую жаркую муть в голове и тяжесть в паху.  
  
— Стой смирно, — предупреждает он.  
  
Старк молчит. Даже когда Джеймс загоняет ему, он умудряется не издать ни звука — и почти не вздрогнуть. Только упирается сжатыми кулаками в колени, чтобы не рухнуть мордой в пол: такое как-то раз случилось, когда от боли у него подломились ноги. Джеймс был очень недоволен — его неудовольствие стоило Старку пряди волос, которая осталась в бионической руке, вздёрнувшей его обратно. Но даже тогда эта сволочь только задушенно вякнула.  
  
Трахать Старка приятно. Он давно уже научился подготавливать себя перед тем, как прийти в мастерскую, и Джеймсу это нравится — со смазкой удобнее, да и дерьмо на члене к числу приятных вещей не отнесёшь. А так хорошо. Гладко, скользко, тепло — уже давно не тесно, но это ничего, всегда можно шлёпнуть по заду, и Старк понятливо сожмётся. Живой рукой Джеймс придерживает Старка за бедро, а бионическую просовывает под футболку, шарит по груди, цепляя паутину шрамов, находит сосок — пока просто надавливает, но знает, что способен за секунду раздавить его между пальцами — и знает, что Старк это знает. Меж ними двумя вообще очень много тайного знания, а разговоров почти нет. Они никогда не были нужны.  
  
От Старка пахнет потом, ткань футболки в подмышках намокла, по шее тоже течёт. Острый запах, пульсирующий жар вокруг члена и то, как у Старка трясётся голова, действуют очень быстро — Джеймс кончает, до предела вдавившись в разъёбанную задницу. Отстраняется, тычет металлическим пальцем в дырку — оттуда течёт, но крови нет, а раньше бывала. Жаль. Но всё равно хорошо — и он может сделать ещё лучше.  
  
— Иди к столу.  
  
Старк с трудом выпрямляет спину. Кулаки он так и не разжал, костяшки пальцев уже совсем белые. Медленно поводит головой, словно пытаясь отогнать морок, растерянно смотрит на свои руки, роняет надфиль. Неловко пытается подтянуть рваные штаны, но Джеймс хлопает его по загривку.  
  
— Нет. Так и иди.  
  
Старк недоуменно оглядывается через плечо — и тут же семенит, куда сказали. Ноги у него дрожат, лицо багровое, мокрое, пропотевшие волосы липнут к вискам, влажный рот распух… А глаза сухие, только красные. Сволочь.  
  
— Что это? — спрашивает Джеймс, подойдя к столу и указывая пальцем на бутылку из тёмного стекла. Он знает, что, но хочет, чтобы Старк произнёс это вслух. Тот облизывает искусанные губы.  
  
— Флюс… кислота. Для пайки.  
  
Джеймс берёт его за руку, осторожно, по одному разгибает пальцы. На раскрытой ладони лежит та самая металлическая дрянь, которой Старк так увлечённо занимался. Джеймс вспоминает — «плата», так это называется. Он переворачивает ладонь Старка — дрянь падает на стол — и вкладывает в опустевшую руку бутыль с кислотой.  
  
— Лей.  
  
Старк дёргается — так, как не дёргался, пока Джеймс его драл. Глаза у него становятся огромными и пустыми — но влажного блеска нет, как нет. Джеймс чувствует глухую ярость.  
  
— Или ты — или я. Но я тебе это на руки вылью. Выбирай.  
  
Через несколько секунд Старк всё с тем же отстранённым взглядом начинает свинчивать с бутылки крышку.  
  
…Поверхность стола вспучилась мелкими пузырьками, изувеченная побелевшая плата лежит в лужице кислоты. Старк стоит неподвижно. Джеймс, подойдя вплотную, обхватывает рукой его поясницу, словно обнимая.  
  
— Больно? — спрашивает он.  
  
Старк заторможено кивает. Джеймс устраивает подбородок на его плече.  
  
— Это хорошо, — шепчет он. — Это правильно, понимаешь? Ему ведь тоже было.  
  
И Старк отзывается, точно далёкое эхо:  
  
— Да… Да…  
  
  
 **3.**  
  
— Бак? Ты меня помнишь?  
  
Джеймс поднимает голову. Он давно знает своё имя, выяснил и вспомнил многое о себе. Стив. _Стиви._ Нет, всё равно не Стиви, но смотрит точь-в-точь как раньше — настороженно, и в то же время с надеждой. Тысячу раз так смотрел, и тысячу раз Джеймса разрывало от желания оправдать эту чёртову надежду, помочь и защитить. У него всё ещё плохо обстоит дело с разговорами, но ради Стива Джеймс старается:  
  
— Твою маму… звали Сарой…  
  
 _Господи._ Эти глаза, эти брови, это милое робкое счастье пополам с нежностью… Джеймсу становится плевать на полгода в бегах, на ужас, пережитый, когда на него сверху обрушился крылатый чёрный ублюдок, на чуть ли ни примёрзший к подвальному полу зад и стальные тиски, сдавившие предплечье. Никакая цена за то, что сейчас. За этот взгляд. За Стива.  
  
После этого всё становится намного легче. Стив говорит, что на Джеймса охотятся, и Джеймс сам видит, что так оно и есть, что мир пылает, что каждый день может стать последним — но для него в этом нет ничего нового. Джеймс так уже жил, он привык, он даже доволен. Вспомнив однажды, как Пирс сказал ему: «Война является естественным состоянием человека», Джеймс повторяет эту фразу — оказавшийся рядом лучник из команды Стива смотрит странно и советует больше такого не говорить. Слабак. А Джеймс лучший. Для себя — и уж точно для Стива.  
  
Иногда случаются краткие передышки. Джеймс заново учится различать вкус пищи — не то чтобы она нравилась ему, в воспоминаниях всё другое, от гамбургеров до арахисового масла, но это в любом случае лучше чем то, что получал Зимний Солдат. Пробует играть в скраббл — в сороковые эта штука была новинкой. Смотрит новости. Видит человека, о котором часто говорят рядом. Говорят со злостью, хотя Джеймс знает, что когда-то команда Стива считала его своим. Джеймс чувствует странное: человек чем-то напоминает ту Стивову англичанку, что сейчас доживает свой век в приюте для стариков. Стив рассказывал. Яркие губы, неожиданное сочетание наглой улыбки и невесёлых глаз…  
  
А потом он видит лицо Стива.  
  
…В тридцать девятом, буквально через неделю после того как наци влезли в Польшу, Джеймс таскал Стиви на Кони-Айленд, и в очереди на карусель тот обнаружил пропажу кошелька. Пошарил в карманах, неверяще присвистнул, огляделся по сторонам. И посмотрел на Джеймса. У него был взгляд до крайности разочарованного человека: растерянность, злость, обида, печаль. Взгляд обокраденного… Сейчас он смотрит в телевизор с тем же самым выражением.  
  
Джеймс не гадает, почему так. Не задаёт вопросов, не пытается выяснить ничего у команды. Но он тоже смотрит на экран телевизора, думая, что Энтони Старк, сам того не зная, только что приобрел себе ещё одного врага — и это самый лучший враг из всех возможных.  
  
  
— …Я должен попробовать, — говорит Стив. — Не уверен, что из этого выйдет хоть что-то, но попробовать должен.  
  
Все вокруг мрачны. Десять минут назад Романова передала сообщение, что Старк просит о встрече — и Стив согласился. Джеймс знает, что это ошибка — и команда тоже. Но ещё они знают, что если Стив выбрал дорогу, он с неё не свернёт.   
  
— Это безумие, — в десятый раз повторяет Уилсон. — Кэп, тебя там будут ждать, понимаешь? По—другому и быть не может.  
  
— Нет. Тони… он будет играть честно.  
  
— Даже теперь? — неожиданно спрашивает лучник, чьё имя Джеймс до сих пор не помнит. — После Роудса?  
  
Губы Стива сводит судорогой, — и Джеймс решает, что это надо прекращать.  
  
— Я пойду с тобой, — говорит он. — Подстрахую. В крайнем случае, помогу уйти.  
  
— Баки, нет! Я…  
  
— Ты сам сказал — мы с тобой до конца, — говорит Джеймс. И по взгляду Стива понимает, что сумел найти единственно правильные слова.  
  
  
  
…Всё летит к чёрту очень быстро.  
  
Старк является один. Но он в своей проклятой железной раковине, и Джеймсу хочется выковырять его оттуда, как чёртову устрицу. Он стоит за спиной Стива, а тот, кажется, о нём забыл — смотрит только на Старка. Джеймс почти не слышит, о чём они говорят — это не важно, важно одно: уберечь Стива. Он сможет, он лучший. А голоса всё повышаются. Старк подаётся вперёд, Джеймс вскидывает винтовку, Стив что-то кричит — и всё. Провал. Грохот, лязг, месиво ударов, вспышки репульсоров. В бионическую руку Зимнего Солдата щит Капитана Америки ложится так, точно создан для этого, и даже безумию схватки не пересилить яростного восторга. Но последний удар наносит всё-таки Стив. Железная тварь обваливается на пол, гаснет голубой свет в щелях глазниц, Джеймс бросается — и отлетает назад, пойманный за плечо. Он ошеломлённо смотрит на задыхающегося Стива.  
  
— Нет! — кричит тот. — Остановись, Баки, хватит!  
  
Тварь лязгает и скрежещет, медленно поднимает голову. Голубой свет загорается снова — уже далеко не такой яркий.  
  
— Тони, — говорит Стив, всё ещё задыхаясь. Джеймс вздрагивает. — Тони! Ты в порядке?  
  
Тварь вновь скрежещет — и Джеймс с изумлением понимает, что это смех.  
  
— Не поздновато ли интересуешься, Стив? — хрипит нечеловеческий голос. И Стив вдруг оседает у стены. Молчит. Смотрит. Потом тяжело, обессилено качает головой.  
  
— Прости, Тони. Я бы этого не сделал, будь у меня выбор… Но он мой друг.  
  
Тварь что-то бормочет в ответ, лицо Стива меняется — и прежде, чем Джеймс успевает что-то сделать, он встаёт во весь рост. Встаёт, чтобы шагнуть вперёд, к твари… к Старку. А потом Джеймс слышит далёкий, до отвращения знакомый звук — чмокающий щелчок снайперской винтовки.  
  
Он почти не запоминает того, что происходит дальше — в памяти остаются лишь обрывки. Тело Стива на полу. Кровь, текущая из его носа, рта, ушей и глазниц, лопнувшая на лбу кожа. Хруст точно взорванного изнутри черепа под пальцами. Понимание, что здесь не поможет даже сыворотка суперсолдата. Рывок в сторону — горы, небо в проёме стены, и вертолёт в этом небе, стремительно удаляющийся прочь. Собственный крик, полный неверия и ярости. А потом один взгляд в сторону — и остаётся лишь потрепанная красно-золотая тварь у стены — неподвижная, безмолвная тварь, забравшая у Джеймса Стива. _Стиви._  
  
Сейчас неважно, кто устранил Капитана Америку — правительство, Гидра, оба вместе. Неважно даже, какую роль сыграл в этом Старк — мразь ли он, предавшая чужое доверие, или же просто кретин, не заметивший за собой «хвоста». Важно одно: прекратить его существование. Уничтожить. Вырвать сердце. Джеймс кидается к Старку. Железо лязгает о железо, шлем раз за разом с грохотом бьётся о каменную стену, лопаются сочленения, хрустит в металлических пальцах реактор, трещат провода. В последней вспышке активности раскрывается ракетная установка на искорёженном плече, слабо мигают почти истощённые репульсоры. А потом щиток шлема отъезжает вверх, и Джеймс оказывается со Старком лицом к лицу.  
  
Только это не лицо. Во всяком случае, не лицо живого человека. Маска — мёртвая, синевато-белая, покрытая пятнами и потёками крови. Искривлённый рот. Глубокие, как рвы, уродливые морщины на лбу. И глаза — неподвижно, тупо глядящие мимо Джеймса — глядящие только на одно: на тело на полу.  
  
— Стив умер! — орёт Джеймс, сам не зная, зачем.  
  
Его пальцы с новой силой впиваются в реактор. Старк словно оживает. Дёргается, со всхлипом втягивает в себя воздух, моргает, находит взглядом Джеймса. И тот понимает вдруг, что гримаса горя на лице Старка сменилась выражением отчаянной безумной мольбы — а ещё понимает, что надо сделать, чтобы действительно уничтожить тварь, отобравшую у Джеймса «Баки» Барнса то последнее, что ещё оставалось.  
  
Он разжимает пальцы.  
  


*** * ***

  
  
Телевизор чуть слышно ворчит, мерцает светлый прямоугольник экрана. Джеймс не смотрит, он лежит на койке с книгой в руках — «Лесси», читал когда-то вслух младшим братишкам, а на днях припомнилось, и Старк принёс. Всегда приносит то, что нужно Джеймсу.  
  
…Сколько он уже здесь? Долго. И за всё время, что прошло с того дня, как Старк притащил его сюда — ну, или он Старка, уже не разберёшь — был на улице раз двадцать. И только по ночам. Но не страдает — здесь есть всё, что надо, а наверху ничего не осталось. Джеймс знает, что проект Регистрации сверхлюдей свёрнут, а война окончена. Знает, что Мстителей больше не существует — неудивительно, в общем. Знает, что его самого давно перестали искать. Старк говорит, что со временем с Джеймса снимут все обвинения — интересно, врёт или нет, а если врёт, то кому — Джеймсу или себе?.. Хотя нет, неинтересно.  
  
Гудит бронированная дверь. Старк входит, как обычно, нагружённый Джеймсовым ужином — вместе с ним мастерскую заполняет запах чего-то острого. Сегодня рано — впрочем, он проводит здесь всё больше и больше времени. Джеймсу это не мешает. Он переворачивает страницу и боковым зрением видит, что Старк как-то странно замер на полдороги. Кажется, уставился на экран. Джеймс шарит под боком, вытаскивает пульт и прибавляет звук.  
  
«…ровно шесть месяцев миновало с того события, которое ужаснуло всех американцев, но, тем не менее, заставило их заново сплотиться перед лицом чудовищной общенациональной трагедии…»  
  
 _А. Вот, значит, что. Как совпало-то. Значит, я здесь полгода._ Джеймс снова убирает звук. На экран он не смотрит — знает, что там будет. Фотографии, какая-нибудь траурная церемония, новостная заставка в виде щита, такие теперь чуть ли не на всех каналах… Он смотрит на Старка. Дожидается, когда тот переведёт тусклый взгляд с телевизора на Джеймса — и когда в этом взгляде зажжётся знакомый огонёк мольбы. Так и есть. Даже не огонёк — прямо пожар полыхает. И губы опять все искусаны. Джеймс роняет книгу на пол.  
  
— Иди сюда, — говорит он почти с жалостью.  
  
  
…Вдвоём на койке тесно, но Джеймс ложится набок, прижавшись к Старку. Он впервые уложил его рядом с собой и не может избавиться от мысли, как красиво смуглое тело на белой простыне — даже сейчас, когда у Старка проступили рёбра, а кожу пятнают разноцветные синяки. Джеймс проводит бионической рукой по впалому животу. Размышляет. И лезет под подушку, где валяется тюбик с мазью — разошёлся несколько дней назад, натёр об Старка член. Он вкладывает мазь в холодную влажную ладонь и растопыривает пальцы.  
  
— Смажь. Погуще, а то будет трудно.  
  
Глаза Старка расширяются.  
  
Должно быть, это может повредить электронике, но Джеймс не боится — Старк починит, если что. Он следит из-под ресниц, как скользят по чешуе пластин слегка дрожащие пальцы, как блеск металла сменяется жирным блеском. Каждый палец, ладонь, запястье. Выше, наверное, не надо. От отнимает руку и немного сползает вниз.  
  
— Колени к груди. И не вздумай зажиматься.  
  
Четыре пальца входят легко — как Джеймс и ожидал. Но на пятом возникает заминка. Дело не в мычании Старка, не в дрожи его ног, и не в обезумевшем взгляде — дело в том, что дырка, кажется, растянулась до предела, и появились мелкие ещё, но уже кровоточащие трещинки. Джеймс даже жалеет, что не использовал живую руку — она всё-таки тоньше, — или не поставил Старка на четвереньки. Но так он не смог бы видеть лицо.  
  
— Тужься, — говорит он. — Чёрт, да давай ты! Для себя же стараешься.  
  
Лицо Старка уже багрово-синюшное, шрамы на груди тоже побагровели, он хрипит, по вискам ручьями стекает пот. Джеймс, сложив руку «лодочкой», всё-таки умудряется пропихнуть в него и большой палец. Дыхание Старка останавливается. В тишине, нарушаемой только шорохом простыни, Джеймс нагибается к его лицу и задаёт вопрос, который когда-то хотел задать другому — вопрос, который давно в нём, и ответа на который он почти боится. Но Джеймс должен это узнать.  
  
— Скажи. У вас было что-то?  
  
Старк шумно выдыхает — звук превращается в стон. Он так растянут, что, наверное, почти не в себе, не соображает, чего от него хотят, не соображает вообще ничего — но спустя пару секунд в его глазах мелькает что-то. Не боль, ею он и так переполнен по самое горло. Что-то другое. Джеймс не может понять.  
  
— Мы… мы не успели.  
  
Джеймс засовывает кулак полностью.  
  


***

  
  
…Он выходит из душевой — мыться не стал, лень, но вот руку надо было… привести в порядок. Смотрит на лежащего на боку неподвижного Старка, раздвигает его ягодицы и передёргивается: зрелище не радует глаз, видно всё, что внутри, да и крови хватает. Подумав, Джеймс приносит влажное полотенце, вытирает Старку зад, стараясь не слишком задевать трещины. Ещё подумав, бросает полотенце на пол и ложится на койку. Он не кончил, а Старк тем более, но сегодня можно без этого. Что-то он устал — даже есть не хочется. Хочется спать.  
  
— Нужна кровать пошире — закажи завтра, — лениво говорит Джеймс, перекидывая через Старка бионическую руку.  
  
Старк вдруг прижимает её к груди.  
  
Он что-то делает с ней. Тянет куда-то вверх. Джеймс позволяет — ему любопытно. Он почти ждёт, что Старк поднесёт руку к губам, но нет — тот устраивает её поперёк горла. Переплетает собственные пальцы с металлическими, словно играя, потом просто накрывает ладонью. И давит. Сильнее. Ещё сильнее.  
  
Джеймс на пробу стискивает горячую шею. Под его пальцами мелко трепыхается кадык — как пойманный птенец. Джеймс пережимает гортань — и Старк, хрипя, поворачивается к нему. Глаза его блестят, и из них наконец-то катятся слёзы. Одна за другой. Одна за другой.  
  
— Пожалуйста… — сипит Старк. — Пожалуйста… Баки.  
  
Джеймс нагибается. Он лижет мокрую скулу и чувствует знакомый теплый солоноватый вкус — точно такой, как был у физраствора, которым омывали его лицо медики Гидры. Первый вкус, который он ощущал, выходя из ледяного сна. Вкус возвращения к жизни... И всё вдруг становится так просто, так ясно, как семьдесят лет назад. Только пустоты нет больше — есть завершённость.  
  
 _Он — лучший. Был. Есть.  
  
И, видит бог, таким и останется._  
  
— Нет. Нет, Тони, нет. — шепчет Джеймс в полураскрытые губы Старка. — Пока нет... — А потом добавляет, зная, что от него хотят услышать:  
  
  
— Так легко ты не отделаешься.  
  
  
И — разжимает пальцы.


End file.
